


blanket shirt

by woobin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, chan calls woojin pup, this is very vanilla, woojin is in subspace uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woobin/pseuds/woobin
Summary: Chan comes home to Woojin every night, and he never tires of returning to his lover as he's waiting for him in bed.





	blanket shirt

Chan made a break for his bedroom as soon as he stepped foot in his apartment. He wasn’t necessarily in a rush— and he _didn’t_  rush, but he also didn’t bother to take off his shoes, or put his keys down, or shrug off his coat (so perhaps he _was_  rushing just a bit).

He wanted to see Woojin. He wanted to see Woojin _so bad_ after _such_  a long day, and he didn’t regret rushing when he opened the door to his bedroom. He expected Woojin to be asleep, but it wasn’t _too_  late, and it was Friday night. Woojin was curled up in bed with his phone and a cup, and he looked up with a huge smile when the door opened.

“Channie,” Woojin called happily, and Chan smiled, “Hey, you.”

Chan began, now, to rid himself of work’s stresses. His shoulders fell relaxed as he began to put his things down, as he kicked off his shoes. He asked, “How was your day, my love?” as he shrugged off his coat, and Woojin shrugged, “Boring without you.”

“Maybe you should get some hobbies,” Chan teasing, knowing well enough that Woojin has work early as well, and that he had probably only returned home a few hours prior. Woojin stuck his tongue out, and Chan amused, climbing onto the bed with Woojin. It was upon crawling over him that Chan noticed the plaid design draped over Woojin’s shoulders and along his body was not a blanket, but a shirt— better yet, _Chan’s_  shirt. It was the largest thing he owned, at least three times his size, and Woojin was wearing it open, giving Chan a clear view of his chest.

Chan amused, “This is my shirt.”

“It is.” Woojin said. He blinked up at Chan gently, “Do you like it?”

Chan studies Woojin’s eyes for one moment, on top of saying “I do, baby.” He was preening, his head tilted up as he awaited a kiss, or some other action Chan could take involving the exposure of his lips and neck. Chan tilted his head, curious. He whispered to Woojin, “Pup?” and understood by the way Woojin smiled, and gripped his hips — Woojin was in subspace.

He wondered how long Woojin had been in this state. He hated to leave Woojin alone like this; it never hurt him, even emotionally, but Chan liked to be there for Woojin when he slipped. Chan didn’t dwell, though; he was here now, and he tucked a gentle hand under Woojin’s chin, “Are you warm, pup?”

“Not warm enough,” Woojin said. He reached up, and his arms slid effortlessly around Chan’s shoulders, “Want you.”

“I’m here, pup.” Chan said. He tucked a hand over Woojin’s side, watching it get lost within his own shirt. He briefly thought: _Woojin is drowning in this shirt_ , and adored it.

“What exactly do you want from me, baby? What do you need?” Chan asked. Woojin went quiet, and Chan didn’t approve, “Talk to me, pup, or we won’t do anything.”

“Can we have sex, Channie?” Woojin asked, shifting a bit, “I know you’re tired....”

“You want to have sex, baby?” Chan asked, just to be sure. Woojin nodded eagerly, and Chan smiled, “Okay, pup. I want to have sex, too.”

Woojin bit his lip happily, suppressing half his smile. Chan balanced his weight— now that he was leaning over Woojin— on his palm, placing his other hand on Woojin’s chin and gently, with his thumb, pulling Woojin’s bottom lip away from his teeth. He pressed his lips against Woojin’s, kissing him as his free hand explored— holding Woojin’s thigh and gently dragging his fingers up it.

Woojin giggled, breaking the kiss, “Tickles.”

“Sorry, pup.” Chan said. He crawled backwards a bit, settling at Woojin’s thighs. He brushed the shirt away from Woojin’s thighs, leaving them bare and accessible. Chan began to litter them with kisses, nibbling them every few pecks. He left the occasional open-mouthed kiss, too, poking his tongue out against Woojin’s skin. Woojin shuddered every time Chan would drag his tongue across Woojin’s skin for one sensitive second too long. Chan adored the way his body reacted.

“Alright, pup,” Chan said, a signal that he was going to start opening Woojin up. He reached into the nightstand for the lube. He poured some onto his fingers, “You ready, my love?”

“I-I opened myself a little bit, Channie,” Woojin said softly. Chan raised an eyebrow, looking up at Woojin, who was now squirming nervously, “S-sorry, Channie. Pup— pup just didn’t want you to work too hard. D-don’t want you to be too tired.”

“Channie isn’t upset, pup.” Chan said, leaning up to peck Woojin’s lips, “Thank you.”

“Love you, Channie.” Woojin said softly, and Chan smiled, adored Woojin, “I love you, too.”

In the next moment, Chan was easing a finger into Woojin— and another, and another, kissing Woojin’s thighs and occasionally pressing little open-mouthed kisses to his cock, too. He praised Woojin’s body, telling him that he was “so pretty,” and that “you’re taking my fingers so well” and “reacting so beautifully for me, my love;” and with each little praise, Woojin became that much more sensitive— until he was softly begging Chan to fuck him; and Chan, quickly enough, stripped himself of his clothes.

“Okay, pup.” Chan said softly, trying to calm Woojin, who had worked himself up to squirming impatiently as Chan had undressed himself. He muttered, amused, “Excited pup. Pretty pup,” and Woojin whimpered softly at both comments, hooking his leg around Chan’s thigh— “Channie....”

“Hyper pup,” Chan continued, kissing Woojin. He had returned to the lube to add a bit more to Woojin’s hole, as well as his own dick. He slowly eased into Woojin while their lips were pressed together, and Woojin’s only initial reaction was a wave of relaxation across his whole body— his hips dropping against the sheets, his throat pushing a sigh away.

“Feel good, pup?” Chan asked, and Woojin nodded rapidly, “Feels _really_  good, Channie— _ah!_ ” Woojin startled as Chan suddenly rutted into him. Chan kissed his mouth gently, picking up a rhythm with his hips that rocked Woojin softly against the bed. Chan wasn’t being rough, necessarily; his go-to pace was a little faster than most, but that’s something Woojin loved, and thrives off of. His breath had only picked up a bit, and he wasn’t _so_  wrecked that he couldn’t hold onto Chan’s hips, and bury his head against Chan’s neck when Chan leaned close enough. Chan amused gently, wrapping an arm around Woojin’s back, “Pup—“ and didn’t know what to say for a moment except, “I love you, pup— you’re so good— so pretty for me.”

“Channie,” Woojin whimpered. Chan stopped for a moment, pulling Woojin’s hips toward him, having his lay flat. He gathered Woojin’s hands in his, watching his shirt’s sleeves pool around Woojin’s wrists. He told Woojin, “Legs around my waist, please, pup,” and Woojin obeyed, so Chan could drive into him freely, gripping his hands as he did so. Woojin’s mouth had fallen open, now, an endless stream of moans leaving his lips. Chan was slow in his approach to kissing Woojin, wanting both to hear his moans and smooch his pup.

“Channie,” Woojin said just a moment before Chan’s lips met his. Woojin’s eyes were closed, so he didn’t quite see Chan’s lips coming — jumped a bit at the contact but ate it up eagerly. Chan only kissed him for a moment before pulling back slightly to whisper to him, “What do you need, pup?”

“Harder,” Woojin begged, “Just a little bit, Channie, I— I’m so close.”

“Untouched, baby?” Chan teased, though he followed Woojin’s command. He reached between them to grip Woojin’s cock, free hand still a bit slick from the lube. Woojin whimpered loudly, chasing Chan’s hand with his and pulling it away, “Channie—“

“Pretty pup,” Channie said, kissing Woojin, “Sensitive pup.”

“E-edge—“ Woojin stuttered, “Edged myself earlier, Channie.”

“Precious,” Chan muttered. He gripped Woojin’s hand, feeling pleasure shoot uncontrollably through him, “Fuck, baby—“

Woojin clenched around him— had been, but this time, it sent Chan over the edge, and he moaned into Woojin’s ear, kissing Woojin’s shoulder after the sudden force of his orgasm had washed over him. He rode himself through it, began moving his hand against Woojin, as his fingers were still wrapped loosely around Woojin’s cock. Woojin whimpered, his thighs squeezing against the sides of Chan’s hips, and he came with frequent little whimpers that followed the rapid rise and fall of his chest, which Chan leaned down to kiss. Woojin jolted at the kiss, and Chan laughed softly, amused, “I love you, pup.”

“Channie,” Woojin whimpered softly, his shaky hands holding Chan’s cheeks. Chan kissed him— knew that that was what he wanted, and easily granted him the satisfaction of a sweet kiss after such a rattling orgasm.

“You’re so good for me, pup. So beautiful,” Chan said. He pet the short length of his own shirt from Woojin’s chest to hip, and told him, “You look so good in my clothes.”

“Thank you, Channie,” Woojin said happily, beaming at the praise. Chan kissed him again— adored him again.

“Let’s shower, baby,” Chan muttered. Woojin whined, “I wanna cuddle. ‘nd I don’t want to take this off.”

Woojin wrapped Chan’s shirt around himself. Chan amused, petting Woojin’s cheek, “We have to wash it, pup. Let’s throw this— and the sheets— in the washer while we take a bath and eat, and we can cuddle as soon as they’re dry. Okay? Channie is hungry, and wants to shower with his pup.”

“Hm, okay,” Woojin agreed, and he let Chan cradle him all night— from shower to sleep, and he stay in subspace the whole time. (Briefly, Chan thought, his day must have been _so_  rough; he would have to remind himself to coax Woojin into talking about it in the morning.)

**Author's Note:**

> [tweet me!](https://twitter.com/woobinsfw)


End file.
